


Pepsi for TV-Game

by tatersalad5001



Category: Pepsiman (Video Game), Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Pepsi, PepsiMan.EXE, i've only played some of battle network 1 so this probably...takes places somewhere in there, megaman is pretty sure this is all on par with lan's shenanigans, megaman is tired of lan's shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: “Actually, it looks like a lot of reports are just coming in online that a lot of people in town are missing their Pepsi, too,” MegaMan reported. “We can think about that later, though. We have to get to school now, before we’re late.”Lan shook his head. “We can’t go to school now. We’ve got a Pepsi crisis on our hands.”“There’s going to be a real crisis if you’re not on time for class.”





	Pepsi for TV-Game

“Lan, wake up! It’s time to get ready for school!”

Lan rolled over in bed without even opening his eyes. “Just five more minutes, Mom...”

“I’m not Mom, it’s Megaman!” Uh oh, MegaMan sounded annoyed. “And no five more minutes. If you don’f get up now, you’ll be late!”

Better listen to MegaMan and actually get up, then. Being late to school again was the last thing either of them needed. Lan sat up and stretched his arms as he glanced at the time. MegaMan was right, of course, he needed to get up now, but waking up this early was hard. Someone really needed to make school start a couple of hours later.

After he forced himself out of bed, Lan groggily went through his morning routine. Pretty soon he was dressed and ready to face the day. At least, as ready to face the day as he could be while still half-asleep. MegaMan gave him a short report: no new emails, no news he was able to find.

All that was left was to grab his lunch and go. His lunch, of course, included a nice refreshing can of Pepsi as a beverage. It was hard to go through the whole day without at least one.

(“Lan, do you even take lunch to school?” MegaMan asked. “And why Pepsi? Isn’t Pepsi supposed to be really bad for you? Would they even let you bring Pepsi to school?”

“Shh, try not to think about it too much,” Lan told him. “I just needed some reason to look for Pepsi.”)

All part of the daily routine, but one thing was off about this otherwise average school morning.

There was no Pepsi with Lan’s lunch.

“That’s weird.” Lan even lifted his lunch to look under it, as if the Pepsi would somehow be there. “I know Mom just got a whole case of Pepsi. We shouldn’t be out.”

“Maybe she forgot. Try checking the fridge,” MegaMan suggested.

Lan paused by the stove, secure in the knowledge it would not catch fire again, before opening the refrigerator. No Pepsi in sight. There wasn’t any Pepsi to be found anywhere else in the house his mom would keep it, either.

“Our Pepsi’s gone.”

“Hold that thought! You just got a message from Mayl.” MegaMan proceeded to read the message aloud. “‘Hey Lan, I don’t know what happened, but all the Pepsi in our house is gone! Weird, huh? Anyway, you better not be late for school again or you’re definitely gonna be in trouble.’”

“Mayl’s Pepsi is gone, too, huh?” Lan asked.

“Actually, it looks like a lot of reports are just coming in online that a lot of people in town are missing their Pepsi, too,” MegaMan reported. “We can think about that later, though. We have to get to school now, before we’re late.”

Lan shook his head. “We can’t go to school now. We’ve got a Pepsi crisis on our hands.”

“There’s going to be a real crisis if you’re not on time for class.”

Lan shook a fist into the air, as if MegaMan hadn’t just spoken. “I can’t face the world without my Pepsi, and neither can the other Pepsi lovers in our city. A crime has been committed, someone has robbed us of our Pepsi, and we have to figure out who did this.”

“Pepsi disappeared. This doesn’t involve any sort of technology at all,” MegaMan pointed out. “There’s nothing I can do about this.”

“We’re going to jack into a vending machine and bring back the Pepsi.”

“You’re the one explaining all this to Mom after we get in trouble for skipping class.”

* * *

There weren’t any vending machines near home. MegaMan wasn’t sure why they were bothering, because there was no way the Pepsi was actually worth it. But Lan stuck to his plan and went way out of his way to get to a vending machine, and he was lucky it was a machine they could jack into.

“Hey, all the Pepsi’s gone from this vending machine, too!” Lan observed.

“What a shame. If we go to school right now, maybe we’ll get in less trouble.”

“I don’t know what’s waiting for us in there, MegaMan, but we have to bring the Pepsi back and figure out what happened. We can do this.”

MegaMan didn’t even get the chance to point out that the thief probably wasn’t on the net in this one specific vending machine. Lan jacked in right then and there.

The net for vending machines usually wasn’t very big. There was enough space for the vending machine programs, and sometimes there was random chip data hanging around there as well. But for most situations Lan and MegaMan had involved themselves with recently, the net was much bigger and harder to navigate. So, MegaMan wasn’t expecting anything more than to jack in, see nothing was there, and leave.

He froze when there was an enemy NetNavi waiting for them in the net.

“...There is no way this should be happening,” MegaMan said. “This makes no sense at all.”

“Yeah, boy it sure is convenient, huh? So who’s in there with you, anyway? Who’s the criminal we’re here to stop?” Lan asked.

MegaMan frowned as he took a few steps forward. “I don’t think I’ve seen this NetNavi before. He’s silver and blue...”

“Oh my god MegaMan I think that’s PepsiMan.”

“Are you PepsiMan?” MegaMan asked the NetNavi.

He didn’t receive a response, but the NetNavi did dab, which MegaMan decided to interpret as a yes. This was in fact PepsiMan.

“Why is the enemy PepsiMan??” MegaMan glared up towards where the sky would be outside the net. “I thought PepsiMan was supposed to be a hero! I thought he was supposed to give people Pepsi, not take it away. This makes no sense! Why isn’t there any sort of explanation for this?”

Before MegaMan could continue to demand answers from the world wide web, PepsiMan shook a finger at him.

“Wait, are you not stealing the Pepsi?”

PepsiMan nodded.

“What are you doing in this vending machine, then!”

“Hey!” Lan yelled, interrupting MegaMan’s line of questioning. “The Pepsi in this vending machine reappeared!”

PepsiMan dabbed.

“You’re bringing back all the Pepsi for everyone who lost theirs, then,” MegaMan concluded.

“That’s great news, MegaMan!” Lan told him. “The Pepsi crisis is over! We can go to school now!”

“We’re already late for class, the damage is done. And we didn’t even learn anything! We don’t know who stole all the Pepsi in the first place, or why. The mystery still isn’t solved!”

“Don’t worry about it too much. All that matters is that our Pepsi is back, and we even got to meet PepsiMan!”

PepsiMan gave MegaMan a thumbs up and a nice, refreshing can of Pepsi.

**Author's Note:**

> mega man battle network is a pretty good game, but you know what it's missing? pepsi man
> 
> pepsiman was actually supposed to be the bad guy and megaman was gonna fight him. pepsiman was probably going to shoot a lot of pepsi at him and megaman was probably going to have to run away from a giant can of pepsi rolling after him at some point. i realized halfway through that this would be pretty out of character for pepsiman to steal all the pepsi though, and this is definitely a very serious story as i'm sure you could tell (since you can't hear me talk that was sarcasm) so the ending changed.
> 
> i've only played a little bit of battle network 1 so please don't hit me with those spoilers thank youa so much for reading my fic


End file.
